


A Herbalist's Guide to Crafting Potions, Elixirs and Tonics

by Felandris



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Guide, Herbalism, Herbalist's, Potions, Recipes, Research, Tonics, crafting, herbs, task
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8945182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felandris/pseuds/Felandris
Summary: This work will include both canon and non canon recipes found or mentioned in my other work Harellan. Enjoy :)





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> This work will include both canon and non canon recipes found or mentioned in my other work [Harellan](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8610718/chapters/19744222). Enjoy :)

**Author's Note**

 

I am Solivitus, a Formari Herbalist, who has attempted to preserve the ancient Craft of Herbalism and its secrets.

I have dedicated my life to recover many recipes that either remain hidden in old scrolls or are verbally passed onto each new generation, like in the case of the Dalish Recipes.

The purpose of my work is to educate and inspire young people about a Herbalist's Task to Craft Potions, Elixirs and Tonics and recognise its importance as a Craft that assists the work of Healers in all Thedas.

In these pages the reader will find recipes of all kinds, from the most simple like the Lyrium Potion to the most complex like the Tears of the Dead.

Let me note that some recipes may appear a little different from Master Ilian Gravire's "Herbology in Thedas" since this is a Guide based on experience.

 

-Solivitus


	2. Tears of Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this Page the Recipe for "Tears of Memory" is presented.

**Use:** Small dosages-Clarity and Focus for the Mind. Large dosages-Relive Memories and Past Experiences

 

**Crafting Instructions**

**_______________________**

 

**1 X Flask River Water**

**2(-4) X Felandaris Shoot**

**1 X Rashvine**

**1 X Blood Lotus**

**2 X Deathroot Flowers (Purple)**

 

  1. Add 1/2 River Water in a pot and heat it up for a while
  2. Slice each Felandaris Shoots vertically into 4 pieces 
  3. Remove River Water from fire and wait for a few minutes  
  4. Add Felandaris pieces into the pot and let them sit until the water turns brownish
  5. Add Rashvine, Blood Lotus and Deathroot Flowers into a mortar and use the pestle to crush them
  6. Add a few drops of River Water into the mortar until the herbs form a thick purplish paste
  7. Remove Felandaris Shoots from the pot and add into the mortar
  8. Crush softened Felandaris shoots into the purplish paste 
  9. Add pot water until paste is covered completely
  10. Stir gently until the mixture becomes smooth
  11. Add the remaining River Water and keep stirring until the mixture turns dark brown
  12. Let mixture sit until the brown paste settles on the bottom of the mortar 
  13. Wait until mixture turns a clear dark orange
  14. Collect the dark orange liquid using numerous vials carefully 
  15. Let it cool down



 

**Observations:**

I brewed and studied this potion for three weeks in order to determine what its consumption might cause to the drinker. Since I lack the presence of a willing participant, I have used my own body in order to observe how the unusual combination of Felandaris, Blood Lotus, Rashvine and Deathroot affect it.

I should note that Felandaris, the demon weed, is a T3 Rare Herb that grows only in selected areas around Thedas and, therefore, buying shoots of this herb from a Merchant can be quite expensive.

According to my knowledge, this is the first time the "Demon Weed" is utilized in a recipe that is an enhancement neither for Tonics like the Spirit Resistance Tonic nor Healing Mists. 

This potion was found inside a damaged scroll that described ancient Tevinter Recipe, most of which I have already included in this book. Although I've attempted to recover the original name of the recipe, both the Orlesian Herbalist and I have found difficulty in giving one due to the extent of the damage. Therefore, I have suggested that this potion should be called "Tears of Memory", a name I find quite fitting for a potion used to stimulate certain parts of the mind for the purpose of reliving the past.

Observations upon testing: During the first two weeks of consuming the amount of one small vial per day, which I increased to two and a half vials during the third week, I was able to write down some of the various effects of the potion.

Concerning these effects: The potion seems to offer the drinker's mind clarity and focus which I ascribe to Felandaris and its unique properties.  However, after switching to the amount of two and a half vials per day, the clarity and focus were accompanied by mild abdomen pain and uncomfortable dreams. I experimented with the amount of Felandaris Shoots used, 4 instead of 2, and consumed the entire mortar, 5 vials approximately, during the third week.

This dosage caused a hallucinogenic episode that put my body under great stress. While the body is in pain, though, the drinker's mind opens to him like a book. Memories are the pages of this book and the potion helps its owner to choose a specific page and reread it, or in our case, relive the experience through a trance.

The memory I relived is of my brother and I fishing. The sudden euphoria the memory brought was something I have never come across in my life. I think that the effects of the potion may alter depending on the quality of memories and emotions.

My second experiment involved the death of my wife. What I've noticed is that I was right when I said that memories conveying powerful emotions, such as pain and sorrow, can produce different results. These concerns will be underlined below.

First, the potion seems to affect not only the mind but the body as well. Second, the potion can cause strong headaches even after a week of receiving it. Finally, the combination of both Felandaris and Deathroot may lead the drinker to experience something close to a slow and painful death during the hallucinogenic episode. If the dosage is higher than normal and the memory the drinker chooses to relive belongs to those I like to call "traumatic memories", then the mind can convince the body that what it feels is real. If this happens, then I can say that the possible cause of death will be heart failure caused by shock.

My conclusion is that what I have identified as "Tears of Memory" should be categorized as a Dangerous T4 Recipe, whose effects have to be studied further by a team of expert Botanists and Herbalists. This is an extremely dangerous potion and despite the lack of crafting difficulty it should not be attempted even by expert Herbalists. 

Note: The effects of this potion may vary according to one's class. Since I am not a Mage myself, I cannot determine whether the potion is able to cause further damage to those who possess Magic or if it has no effect at all. I should warn those who attempt to test the potion on themselves that “Tears of Memory” could be lethal even in small quantities.

 


End file.
